


Can I Get Your Name, Please?

by robin_jonahs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Levi and Mikasa are not related okay, Levi's like 23, Mikasa is 20, Modern AU, One Shot, Short One Shot, Starbucks, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_jonahs/pseuds/robin_jonahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr from Imagine Rivamika. Levi works at a busy coffee shop with Hanji, along with others. Hanji is in a great mood, and Levi is not. Hanji knows Levi's got a thing for that customer, and Levi doesn't want to admit it. Short modern AU one-shot about Levi's usual morning during his shift.. Rated T for Language!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Get Your Name, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Hajime Isayama.

It was the usual Monday morning. The coffee shop was swarming with people, filled with yelling of people's names, chattering, coffee grinder whirling, all of the usual things about weekday mornings in a popular coffee shop.  
Levi tied his apron while walking into the hectic place, switching with Petra, who have been working since 3 am. As they greeted each other and passed by, Petra quickly placed a hand on his shoulder before walking out the door.  
"Tch..." Levi shuffled uncomfortably to the registry.  
"Awh, Levi, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Hanji teased with her usual cheery face as she checked for the order written on the cup.  
Levi didn't answer. Partly because he had to take orders, but mainly because he knew Hanji knew what was going on.  
"Wait, no. Is it because you ran out of tea this morning? Oh, I know, it's 'cause you ran out of hand sanitizer!" Hanji continued as her eyes practically sparkled and she shouted at the air as if she made the biggest discovery.  
"Shut up, Four-Eyes." Levi muttered while handing another cup to Hanji.  
"the damn nonfat coffee..." A low voice muttered behind the two.  
Levi and Hanji quickly looked behind to see where the grumbly voice came from. Erwin was walking just past the two. Hanji giggled. It was obvious that the customer who always asked for "nonfat coffee" made it far enough to talk to the manager about it. This was at least the fourth time Erwin had to deal with this customer.  
"Get in a better mood Levi, you're aura is affecting the entire shop." Erwin said as he walked out.  
"You're the one to talk, Eyebrows." Levi said to Erwin, who had already shut the door behind him.  
"You should really stop calling your boss 'Eyebrows'.." Eren muttered, voice low so the customer in front of him wouldn't hear.  
Levi "tch"ed again and gave a side-ways death glare to the man standing beside him, who flinched a bit and instantly focused back on the customer in front of him.  
"Poor Eren, getting bullied by the big bad Levi..." Hanji laughed while patting Eren's head and receiving another cup.  
"Aha, more like small bad Levi!" Mike shouted at the three and resumed to shouting out customer's names.  
Eren couldn't hold in his laugh. He covered his mouth and Levi could see his face quivering.  
"Shitty brat." Levi muttered.  
"Excuse me?!" The customer in front of him gasped, and looked overly dramatic with her hand covering her mouth.  
"My apologies for my language, ma'am, but it was not meant for you..." Levi grumbled at the customer.  
The customer sighed. "Alright... uh, anyway. Medium hot black coffee... with a blueberry muffin, a raisin cookie, and tuna sandwich, please!"  
Levi raised a brow ever so slightly. He tried not to react to...odd...customers... But this skinny girl seems to eat like a pig.  
"That'll be $22.64... Can I get your name, please?"  
"Sasha."  
"K. Please wait on the other side..."  
"ooOHH, Wevi almoth goth in twaaaaable," Hanji teased. She ignored Levi's so-done face and continued making fun of him.   
Hanji was almost done with the whole one-man-show of Levi almost getting fired because of punching Eren for screwing up his tea when a sudden,  
"small hot latte?"  
interrupted her. Hanji's face lit up. She knew this voice. She giggled and hid behind Levi, abandoning her job of fulfilling orders. She stared at the customer while Levi punched in the order.  
"..." The girl stared at the tall woman peaking her head behind the cashier, who was staring at her with a wicked smile. She couldn't see her eyes, because of her glasses reflecting the light.  
"..." Levi stood there silently as well.  
"...Hanji..." Levi said, his tone warning her.  
"Ohh, alright, fiiiine." Hanji said, face puffing up in a purposeful sigh, giggling and smiling and blushing like an idiot as she went back to her spot and picked up a cup from Eren. There were a few shouts complaining about the line moving too slow, but Hanji kept smiling.  
"... I'm sorry for the disturbance... of that shitty glasses over there..." Levi said.  
The girl laughed softly. Her big round eyes seemed to twinkle a bit and Levi swallowed hard.  
"It's quite alright..." The girl continued to laugh quietly.  
"uhm... uh, that'll be $2.91.. uh, can I get your na.."  
right when Levi was about to finish his routine question, Hanji quickly shuffled over to Levi and 'whispered' rather loudly,  
"It's Mikasa... you should know that by now..!"  
Levi squinted his eyes annoyingly and punched Hanji's stomach where Mikasa couldn't see. Hanji let out a quiet 'oof' and retreated to her spot.  
Mikasa stood there awkwardly before handing the money. Levi had to concentrate a little to place the money in the correct places and giving the receipt out to Mikasa. He had to ignore her big gray eyes and light blush and shiny black hair. Just type, print, give, Levi told himself. His fingers felt tingly when Mikasa's fingers brushed lightly against his when receiving the piece of paper.  
Mikasa smiled and walked toward where people waited for their orders. Levi let out a loud sigh, realizing only now that he's forgotten about breathing.  
"You should've asked for her number, too, yah know?" Hanji said, smirking.  
Levi gave her the death glare and punch her in the stomach again.  
"Oww, that hurt!" Hanji complained.  
"Uh, I think you brought that upon yourself, Hanji. Unlike me, who got a bruised cheek for screwing up a cup of tea..." Eren mumbled while typing in an order.   
Hanji sighed and raised her hands as if to say 'too bad'. "Your fault for screwing up Levi's tea."  
"...it's not like I did it on purpose.... it was an accident...." Eren muttered weakly.  
"But that's besides the point, Eren! Don't you agree? Levi should totally ask her out? And this is coming from me, Hanji Zoe, the best matchmaker in the world, alright?"  
There was a light plunk as Levi threw a cup at Hanji's head. Hanji quickly caught the cup before it hit the ground.  
"Shame on you, Levi! It is not nice to throw things! Not nice to throw a customer's cup, either! Not nice to the environment. either! If I hadn't caught that cup...."  
"Screw your shitty matchmaking." Levi said, still glaring at her, and Hanji shut up.  
"ehehe..." Hanji laughed as she retreated again, rubbing her head where she was hit by the paper cup.  
"SMALL LATTE FOR MIKASA!" Mike shouted. Hanji instantly stopped what she was doing and she looked up. Her eyes almost glowing red.  
"HOLD THAT LATTE!" Hanji yelled. The chatter of the shop silenced for a second when people were startled by the loud voice. Eren sighed, and Levi was rubbing his temples where it started to ache. Hanji, on the other hand, had more important concerns. She grabbed a Sharpie from Levi's hand, and almost knocked over Mike and the coffee. She snatched the coffee from Mike's hand and scribbled something down on it before handing it to Mikasa, who was again ended up standing awkwardly before Hanji.  
"Here's you coffee, Mi, Ka, Sa...!" Hanji said sweetly, and handed the cup.  
"Uh... okay..." Mikasa said as she quickly grabbed the coffee and practically ran out of the store.  
Hanji put her hands on her hips and breathed out quickly through her nose, like she just rescued a damsel in distress. Until, again, there was another plunk.  
"Oi, Four-Eyes, what did you write on that cup?" Levi grumbled at her, totally ignoring the customer in front of him.  
Hanji turned to Levi with a satisfied smile. "Digits."  
Hanji's smile widened by the second, until Levi grabbed her by her shirt collar and dragged her face down to his level. The customer in front of him gasped in surprise, but Levi didn't bother with her. He inched his face closer to Hanji's. He could see from the corner of his eye that Eren was now managing to lines of waiting customers all by himself. Levi ignored it. He was too busy sending death vibes to Hanji through his gray eyes.   
"...what digits?" Levi asked calmly, but his facial expression said otherwise.  
"Ehehehe... erm...ehe, your cell number..."  
Levi released her and shoved her away.  
"shitty glasses..."   
plunk

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Levi sighed as he walked out of the store and headed for his apartment. He unlocked his phone to check the time, when he noticed a missed call from an unknown number. Sighing, he returned the call.

After a few moments of ringing, the person picked up.  
"hello?"  
"Er, hi. I got a missed call from you?  
"oh... I'm sorry, may I ask who this is?"  
"Uh, Levi. And you?"  
"This is Mikasa... Uhm... Levi? Levi who?"  
'Shitty Four-Eyes...' Levi thought. "Levi... the guy who took your order at the coffee shop..."  
"Oh... Levi, right... Uh, hi."  
"....hi."  
"So..."  
An awkward silence followed. Levi took in a deep breath.  
"I'm really sorry about that shitty Crazy-Glasses, uh, you know, this morning..." Levi's at-first-confident voice slowly turned into a mutter as he spoke.  
It took a while before Mikasa answered.  
"It's fine, really. She seems fun."  
Levi chuckled. 'Fun', huh? He thought. Simply a polite way of saying 'weird' or 'crazy'.  
"So uhm," Levi started. "As freaky as it sounds, you know, uhm, I do think, uhm, you know... that... you're very attractive."  
Another silent pause.  
"Well, that's a big compliment, thanks..." Mikasa stated akwardly. Levi waited. After a while, though, Levi was getting anxious.  
"So..." Levi started. He could hear a faint 'hmm?' from the other side of the line.  
"Can I... uh, may I, uhm, ask you on a date? If, you don't mind, of course..."  
The silence that followed was the most awkward, longest silence yet. Levi held his breath.  
Until Mikasa answered.  
"Meet me at the shop tomorrow, then. At noon."  
Levi let out a huge sigh.  
"Oh Thank the lord. I mean, yeah, of course. Uh, see you later?"  
"Okay, later, Levi from Starbucks, haha," There was a tinge of laughter in Mikasa's voice before she hung up.  
Levi lowered his phone from his ear, and 'tch'ed.  
He noticed two texts before he shoved his phone in his pocket.   
One was from Hanji, the other from Erwin.  
[From: Shitty Four-Eyes: Lemme know what happens. Or happened. And you don't need to thank me, romantic Romeo you.]  
Levi's brow twitched. He checked the other text.  
[From: Eyebrows: You guys caused a lot of disturbance at the shop today. Meeting at 6:45 tomorrow, before you and Hanji take your shifts.]  
Levi sighed, and put his phone away. As he walked on, though, he couldn't help but smile.

(Once again, thanks again Imagine Rivamika for the inspiration! And thank you for reading! Please Review (no hate though, haha) if you liked it, or even if you hated it, because this is my first fic and I want to become better :D Thank you for reading, and if you like, follow for upcoming fics!)


End file.
